currently untitled
by Saotome83
Summary: a crossover between Ranma1/2 and Hakaima Sadamitsu. Read and tell me what ya think


**Currently Untitled  
A Ranma 1/2 / Hakaima Sadamitsu Crossover**

Disclaimer: I own neither Hakaima Sadamitsu or Ranma ½ but for some reason I thought if I crossed them over I'd get a good fic.  Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic and if you don't know what Hakaima Sadamitsu is you should watch it, it's really good, IMO.

**Fateful Meetings  
Japan, 1996**

Attendant 7706107 looked around the small clearing it had found itself in. The cyborg began to scan the area as it searched for the renegade rukeitai that it had been trying to capture. His visor finally picked up a trace of the alien criminal to the south of where it stood. Deciding to use its legs instead of flying to catch the rukeitai, since to the south of the clearing was a dense forest, the attendant landed and began to follow the trail. 

7706107 followed the trail until he found himself coming to another small clearing. He began scanning the area for any other rukeitai's that might attack once it stepped out of the safety of the dense forest. Finding no other rukeitai signals coming from his scan the attendant stepped into the clearing. The cyborg resumed its trek and was surprised by a sudden blinking on his visor. It seemed that the rukeitai's life energy was fading away at a rapid rate. 7706107 ran out of the forest and sprinted across the clearing. 

Routing as much energy as he could to his legs with shorting them out he ran as quickly as he could towards the dying alien. The first sign the attendant had that he was getting closer was one of the rukeitai's six arms was laid across the floor. Picking up the arm and examining it as he ran, he noticed that the arm had been violently ripped off its owner as the tendons and muscles were stretched and hanging loosely out of the shoulder. Since there were no beings on this planet capable of mauling a kavorkian bug rukeitai this badly he could only come to one conclusion that he hoped was wrong. 

"Vulture!" 

**ELSEWHERE IN THE FOREST**

Blecknor was angry, furious and mad. How one being could be experiencing three similar emotions at once was odd but if you knew Blecknor you wouldn't think so. He was just happily slaughtering his family (all 200 of them) when he was arrested and sentenced to spend eternity in the stars. No one had believed Blecknor when he had told his captors that it wasn't him but the voices in his head that told him to do it. Unknown to most of the council that sealed his fate, his species did have three brains which often resulted in multiple personalities, true all 3 of him did enjoy killing people, but he didn't have to let them know that. 

When the bug rukeitai had finally found himself freed of his prison he was very happy. However his happiness was short lived as he came face to face with an attendant who had been assigned to the miserable rock he had landed on. From that point on Blecknor had fled from the attendant, knowing that without any of his weapons he was defenseless against the attendant's technology. 

He had run blindly, but quickly (due to his multiple appendages) into a forest nearby, attempting to lose the cyborg in all of the surrounding foliage. After stumbling through the forest he found himself in what seemed to be a native camp. He watched for a while as the fat, older native who was dressed in a white cloth of some sort tossed a younger native who was wrapped in some kind of meat product into a pit and cover it up despite the young natives obvious wails of protest. One thing came over all 3 of Blecknor's mind as he eyed the fat human. "LUNCH!" 

Sneaking upon and catching the native had been fairly easy and it didn't even try to defend itself against him, but just tried to run away. Blecknor was a little turned off by the cowardice and obvious stupidity of his meal. He liked a challenge when hunting. Oh well, a meals a meal he thought to himself before he smiled showing the fat native his rows of sharp teeth and started to eat his meal. 

After finishing his meal and picking some of the bones from his teeth he decided he was still hungry and went to see if the small native was still alive. "Mom always told me to never waste food." He lifted up the heavy cover of the pit fairly easy and peered inside to see if he could find his snack. All he found were two shining blue eyes staring at him and a growl. Blecknor had a look of confusion on his bloodstained face, which quickly turned to anger as the child swiped at him and caused deep gashes to form in his exoskeleton. He growled at the native and was about to wrap his claws around its small body, when he suddenly lost sight of the boy and felt pain explode from all over his body. All three of him screamed as the boy continued to slowly rip him apart as Blecknor finally felt true fear for the first time in his life. 

**BACK TO 7706107**

At the mere thought of encountering of a vulture 7706107 halted his movement toward the dying rukeitai.  The chances of an attendant defeating a vulture in battle were not very good and 7706107 didn't want to take any chances.  He was about to turn back when two life signs appeared on his visor.  One of them which was already totally faded while the other was still strong.  "An inhabitant."  'How could a native get so close to a rukeitai and a vulture and still be alive?'  Unless his assumption was wrong and there was no vulture.  Renewing his movement toward the rukeitai's location he doubled his speed as he hoped to reach the inhabitant before it met an early death.

            When he finally came upon the rukeitai's location he was surprised at what he saw.  The rukeitai formerly known as Blecknor was currently lying splattered all over the forest floor in more than a dozen pieces, it's blood soaking what had looked to be a small earthling encampment.  His visor fell upon the numerous body parts scattered among the forest floor as he searched for any sign of a Vulture or of the Earthling presence he had scanned earlier.  

            His analysis was soon cut off as he came across the human he had been searching for.  It was a young Earthling of about 10 years of age.  He appeared to be a native of the country he had tracked Blecknor down to and was currently cleaning himself by licking himself all over his body.  What brought the attendant to a halt was the fact that the young boy was completely covered in Blecknor's green hued blood.  7706107 watched eerily fascinated as the boy cleaned his nails and bits of the rukeitai's skin and exoskeleton fell from his mouth.

            "Did you do this?" he asked the young Earthling in the countries native tongue as he pointed at Blecknor's multiple parts.  This seemed to be the wrong course of action for him to follow for as soon as the words were spoken, the boy had growled fiercely at him and attacked.

            7706107 dodged as best he could as the young wild human attacked him in a rather feline manner.  The boy would rebound off of trees and dart around the forest like a missile while trying to strike at the cyborg with his hands.  As 7706107 tried to stay out of the boy's way he wound up tripping on a root that was sticking out of the ground.  The attendant watched paralyzed as the boy came right at him.  With all of the energy he could reroute to his flight, 7706107 took to the skies as a blue glow surrounded him.  However, even though he had put enough distance between him and the boy so that the boy's attacks were useless the damage had already been done.  7706107 looked over at his right shoulder and felt the four deep gashes that ran up to his neck.  He looked down at the boy and found him staring up at him, as if he was waiting for the right moment to strike.

            ***ERROR FLIGHT MALFUNCTION*  *ENERGY SYSTEMS LOW***

7706107's eyes widened in shock at the message that was displayed across his visor.  His flight capabilities gave out a moment later and he found himself hurtling back towards the earth and the boy.  In a last ditch effort to save himself from Blecknor's fate; he fired the Active Device at the human hoping that it would it.  He watched in fear as the boy dodged the shot, but the boy wasn't completely able to dodge.  The shockwave the blast had created threw the boy through a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious.

7706107 landed with a dull thud as his arms and legs were crushed upon impact.  His body was damaged beyond repair and there was nothing he could do but lay there and wait.

**3 Hours Later**

"Argh, what hit me?" Ten-year old Ranma Saotome asked as he rubbed his head.  'The last thing I remember was pop's throwing me into that pit again.'  He thought to himself as he shook in fear.  'At least I'm away from the c..ca..c..those things.'  He rubbed his head once more as he pushed himself of the forest floor and sat up.  Ranma nearly lost his lunch as he looked around him.  "What happened?" he stammered as he backed away from the grisly scene in front of him.  There were body parts of some sort of beast all over the floor and a bad smelling odor was all he could smell.  Ranma brought up his hand to cover his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the scene anymore.  When he brought his hands to his face he noticed that they were covered in a green gooey substance and he held them away from him, disgusted by the sight.

Ranma backpedaled away form the scene as he began to call out for his father.  Not watching where he was going he wound up tripping over another body.  When he pushed himself up on his elbows he found himself face to broken helmet with attendant 7706107.  Ranma's eyes widened in fright as he looked over the body of the crushed cyborg as he shakily tried to get to his feet.

"Halt."

Ranma stopped as he heard the helmet's synthesized voice speak to him.  "A..are y..you talking ta me?"

"Affirmative.  Inhabitant please identify yourself."

"I am Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts." He got out shakily as the helmet stared at him.  "Do you know where my Pop is?" the boy asked the helmet after a short silence.

"No I do not." 7706107 looked at the obviously frightened boy and wondered why he was acting totally different than before.  "Ranma, do you know what happened here?"

Ranma shook his head at the helmet's question and sat down next to it.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"My pop was training me in a martial arts technique.  He threw me into a pit full a' starving kitties wrapped in fish so I could learn the Neko-ken."

The attendant looked at the boy carefully and quickly did a scan of the boys body.  "That does not compute.  Your young earthling body should not have survived the pit."

Ranma looked at the helmet with as much pride as he could muster given the circumstances.  "I'm a really strong martial artist, my dad's been training me for years." He answered with a smirk that soon turned to a frown.  "We were on a training trip and we had just started my Neko-ken training." He then looked around momentarily and quickly turned his attention back to the helmet.  "Do you know what happened here? Who are you?"

"My designation is attendant #7706107, I have come to Earth to retrieve the 20 million rukeitai's that will eventually fall on this planet."

"You're an alien!?" Ranma asked in amazement.  The helmet nodded slightly and Ranma asked another question.  "What's a rukee, ruka uh those things you were talking about?"

"Rukeitai's are intergalactic criminals whose atonement for their crimes are for them to be expelled into space in a form of suspended animation to become stars.  If they fall to a planet it is my job to retrieve them."  7706107 then turned his head to the side, pointing with his helmet at what was left of Blecknor.  "That was a rukeitai named Blecknor.  He had slaughtered all 200 members of his family before he was sent to space.  I was trying to retrieve him when you interfered and killed him."

"What! I killed one of those bad alien guys! That's impossible!  I don't remember doing anything!" Ranma shouted indignantly as he refused to believe the helmet's words.  He couldn't be a killer! 

"I believe you were suffering from some sort of madness brought on by the training exercise you mentioned earlier.  You were able to shred Blecknor apart easily.  You even damaged my body, causing it to become inoperable." 

Ranma's face fell even more as he learned that he had mastered the Neko-ken and killed two aliens with it.  "But how come your still talking if I killed ya?"

"My main programming is in my helmet and my body can always be replaced."

"What about my pop?  Do you think I killed him too?" Ranma asked as a sick feeling overcame him.

"It is possible, but doubtful."

Ranma smiled as he turned to the helmet, "so he got away!" 

"No I believe that if your father was the other human source I felt here, he was killed by Blecknor."

"No, not my pop! You're wrong!" Ranma shouted at the helmet with tears in his eyes.  "My pop was a great martial artist! If I killed that bleck thing then could have too!"

"I am sorry but that is the only conclusion I can make."

Ranma shook his head as he began to cry harder than before.  "Pop can't be dead! HE CAN'T BE!" 

"Quit your whining boy!"

Ranma snapped his head up at the yell and saw his father dressed as he usually was during training, in his white gi. "Pop.."

"I won't let any girl be the heir to my school and you're a man aren't you!?" the ghost Genma Saotome yelled at his son.

"I am a man!"

"Then prove it by showing the world what the Saotome School of Anything Goes is all about!" the ghost of Genma Saotome then vanished with a smirk on his face.  "Good boy.."

Ranma watched as his father disappeared and looked to the sky as if he was searching for him when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Ranma.  Ranma."  7706107 tried to get the boy's attention when the boy had seemed to go into some kind of trance screaming at someone that wasn't there.  "Ranma!" 

Ranma shook his head as he looked back down at the helmet with a smile.  "You said that you're hunting these things by yourself right?  Why not take me with you?" he asked the helmet.

"Negative, you are still considered a child in your society, you would be of no help."

Ranma frowned at the attendant's answer.  "What are you talking about, you said it yourself I took out that guy with no problem.  And you said your body was damaged beyond repair, but mine's not.  Why not use my body?"

The helmet was quiet for a time as it considered the proposal the youth was offering.  "Why do you want to do this?"

"My pop would never forgive me if I left someone like you by yourself.  It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak.  If there are more of these monsters out there that means there's gonna be a whole lot a people needing protection.  I'm sure if we work together we could retrieve these guys no problem." He said with a wink.

The helmet agreed with the humans thoughts.  Without an attendant the planet's inhabitants would be in mortal danger.  "I agree, please, equip me."  With a hiss of steam and some sparks the helmet disjoined from the attendant's mangled body and rolled on the forest floor, hollow.  

Ranma lifted the helmet and stared at the visor, "Equip you? How?"

"Put me on over your head."

Ranma did so and the helmet fit itself perfectly over his head.  He looked down at his body as he felt it tingling all over.  Over his skin was a small layer of white spandex-like cloth that stuck to his skin and had wires running along it.  "Cool!"

"If we are going to be partners you are going to need to learn how to use my powers."

"No problem.  I was on a ten-year training trip with my pop, and I plan on finishing it.  While I train in my martial arts I can also learn how to use you and fight rukeitai's at the same time."

"Where was the next stop on your voyage." Ranma heard the helmet say in his head.

"Um… pop said something about China so I want to go there first."

"China." Ranma watched as a view of the world flashed in front of his face and scrolled around until it showed a map of China.  "This place?"

"Um, yeah I think so."

"Alright then, relax and I will explain my functions on the way there." 

"How are we gonna get there?"

Ranma's question was easily answered as a blue glow surrounded him and he started to hover in the air.  "We fly of course." The attendant answered as he guided them towards China with Ranma screaming the whole way.

"THIS IS SO COOL!"

**END PROLOGUE**

Okay, okay I know I should be working on RNC and HNR but this idea got stuck in my head and crappy or not I wanted to write it down.  R&R of any type will be greatly appreciated.  Thanks a bunch.  Ideas for titles are also welcome.  And depending on what people want Chapter 1 will either be Ranma learning how to use the attendants powers or I'll jump straight to his meeting with Sadamitsu and attendant 7706983 (junk).  So please tell me what you want to read.

-Saotome83


End file.
